


the time for peace (has passed)

by orphan_account



Series: Bowerstuck AU [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Feral Behavior, Fighting, Gen, Headcanon, Probably ooc, Trolls, bowerstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans held all the power in their interspecies relations. Even now she could hear the faint echoes of what she’d been taught, <i>hold back, smile don’t snarl, file your claws and hide your fangs…</i><br/>(Not really related to the other two fics in this verse. More of a standalone, and it's in my usual writing style rather then the style(s) I'm testing out with the other fics.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the time for peace (has passed)

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't really fit in tone with the other two fics, but I put it here anyway; it is the same AU after all.  
> Kanaya prefers not to wear her blood color; it antagonizes the humans for some reason. Godtier powers are strange and I still don't know what a sylph is supposed to do. Questions? Ask me over at this AU's [tumblr.](http://bowerstuck.tumblr.com)

It had to have come sooner or later, she thought with a sense of resignation. While technically trolls were supposed to be accepted in society, the adult men who surrounded Kanaya in a half-circle, her back to the wall, looked to belong to those who held the old beliefs. They jostled each other, laughing in that delightedly cruel way that came so naturally to their kind. The sharp odor of human soporific (alcohol, she reminded herself) pervaded the air, and not a single one of them moved easily or quickly. Perhaps she’d be able to escape without fighting.

She put her hands out, palms up, in a pacifying gesture. “Please, I only wish to return home. I bear no ill-will towards any of you. I beg of you, let me pass.”

The ringleader grinned unevenly, his words coming out half-slurred. “Grey-skinned freak,” he snickered, stumbling closer. “C’mon, let's see the color of your blood…”

She stepped back carefully, veins fizzling with adrenaline. Her awareness sharpened, and she felt with crystal clarity the locations of her aggressors and the Space between them and her.

Kanaya knew now that she couldn't escape without any hint of aggression. With no small amount of luck, however, she could slip away with her usual finesse, and, more importantly, without drawing any blood.

Humans held all the power in their interspecies relations. Even now she could hear the faint echoes of what she’d been taught, _hold back, smile don’t snarl, file your claws and hide your fangs…_

She discarded that thought with the disdain of a queen, dropped her hands to her side, smiled. The kind of smile that was half a snarl, perfect pearl-white teeth glinting with the tired light of the sputtering streetlamps nearby. She had been gentle so long she had nearly forgotten this. Nearly.

But she was a pacifist second, and a troll above all.

“Do you think,” she said, words coming out carefully, underlined with the low humming growl that curled in her thorax ( _chest_ but she wasn’t human, never had been), “do you think that you could beat me? Do you think that you could hold me down? For how long, human? For how long?”

They didn’t shrink back, but they looked...smaller somehow, weaker, and they stilled as she prowled, a wildcat in black and dull grey. Humans had strayed farther from their instincts, no longer wolves, while trolls…trolls were whipcord muscle and feral fury, always had been, always would be no matter how peaceful the world was, and she was...sick of this. Sick of them. Tired of posing and showing her throat.

She stopped pacing and charged at them, growl rising into a feral scream ( _Nepeta would be proud_ , she thought distantly), and, right before she made contact

disappeared.

For one infinite fraction of a second Space shifted, heeded her and she was a jadeblooded _goddess_ , and

the moment faded.

She crashed into the floor of her room above her shop, rolled, and fell. The silence was jarring compared to the alley of a moment before. Here only her breaths broke the calm. It felt like waiting.

She slept on the floor, and her dreams were blood and fire and something else, a yearning, a reaching, for…

Nothing. These worlds were at peace, after all. She slept and did not dream.


End file.
